Suddenly I Love
by Nenemie
Summary: Três anos se passaram desde a batalha entre a Soul Society e Aizen. Três anos era tempo suficiente para concertar os estragos, mas nunca para quebrar uma rivalidade entre shinigamis e quincys. Mas e se Ishida se apaixonasse por uma shinigami? IshidaxOC


Capítulo 1 – Love and love

Olá caros leitores! Aqui estou eu com uma fanfic de Bleach! Dessa vez ela está sendo escrita por mim e pela Denha. Obrigada por ler e deixem reviews (flammers ou não)

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, apenas faço isso por diversão.

Boa leitura!  
______________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 1 – Love and love! Love and Piece!

As coisas, até então calmas, iam de vento em polpa no esquadrão de número dez, não só neste esquadrão, mas em todos os outros também. Depois da guerra, muitos ficaram abalados emocionalmente e outros psicologicamente (muitos traumas e feridos principalmente). Mas estava tudo em paz, Aizen estava morto e seus subordinados também. Todavia, havia novos subordinados nos esquadrões, afinal, três anos haviam se passado desde aquilo tudo e precisavam principalmente de pessoas na gotei 13.

Um desses novos subordinados era Rika Sasaki. Uma excelente shinigami, portadora de orbes castanhos e cabelos da cor ruivo-berrante-mais-escuro, assim dizendo. Mas... Extremamente pavio curto, baixinha e "de bem com a vida" como diria Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Mas que droga é essa?! – Isso ressoou por todos os corredores. – Eu, Rika Sasaki, quarta oficial em comando aqui nesse esquadrãozinho desorganizado, não quero ir de jeito nenhum pro mundo dos vivos!

- Mas você vai ter onde ficar dessa vez, Rika. – Disse Matsumoto enquanto tomava saquê e comia takoyaki. – Da última vez, você ficou na casa do cachorro, lembra? Mas dessa vez vai ter onde ficar!

- Nem me lembre! Aqueles dias foram horríveis! – Choramingou. – Espero que isso implique no final do mês, Matsumoto. Você sabe que era pra VOCÊ estar indo, não é?

- Ta, apenas vá!

- Mas... Ok... – Então, a shinigami logo estava em frente ao senkaimon, lógico que contra a sua vontade. Mas o que poderia fazer? Com certeza ela poderia denunciá-la ao seu capitão ou dar queixa de que sua tenente estava praticando o que chamamos de "abuso do poder". Entretanto... Ela ia dar uma grana extra pra ela comprar aquele lenço que custa mais do que recebe.

Chegou ao mundo dos vivos. Primeira coisa que fez: chutou uma latinha de refrigerante vazia. Segunda coisa que fez: chutou a mesma de novo. Terceira coisa que fez: Chutou de novo com mais força, acertando a testa de alguém.

- Mas... O quê?!

- Desculpa aí. E... Você é um sacerdote, cara? – Perguntou.

- O quê?! Eu?! Sacerdote?! – Berrou.

- Você usa roupas estranhas, até parece um sacerdote ou coisa do tipo. – Falou, sem ver problema nisso.

- MINHAS ROUPAS NÃO SÃO ESTRANHAS!

- São sim.

- Você é só uma estranha, não preciso de sua opinião.

- Meu nome é Rika Sasaki. E você é...?

- Ishida Uryu. – Ajeitou os óculos com a ponta dos dedos.

- Pronto, não somos mais estranhos, Uryu. – Sorriu marotamente, Uryu apenas cerrou os punhos e a olhava mortalmente.

- Eu sou Ishida... - – Murmurou com uma veia saltando de sua testa já.

- Eu sei, Uryu. – Interrompeu e completou, deixando o quincy indignado.

O Denreishiki (aquele celular shinigami) de Sasaki começa a tocar e Ishida percebe a presença de um hollow. Depois de ver a localização do hollow, Rika engoliu a soul candy e corria pra luta.

O engraçado é que ela percebeu que estava sendo seguida por Uryu até lá.

- Ei! – Uryu berrou.

- O que foi sacerdote? – Ela se virou para ele, com cara de tédio.

- Pára de me chamar de sacerdote, mas que droga! – Exclamou. – O que você está fazendo?

- Eu que pergunto e... Você pode me ver? – Sasaki tropeça no próprio pé e cai de cara no chão de tão assustada. – Ai

- Você é... Uma shinigami? – Estreitou os olhos. – Por isso não nos damos bem.

- Você é tão gentil. E não sou uma shinigami qualquer! – Exclamou. – 4º posto, Rika Sasaki. Shinigami do décimo esquadrão. – Fez pose de nice guy.

- Ishida Uryu, quincy.

- Eu sei que você é Ishida Uryu, Uryu.

- ENTÃO ME CHAMA DE ISHIDA, DROGA! – Berrou.

- Por que tenho que chamar você de Ishida, Uryu?

- A gente mal se conhece e eu não gosto que você se dirija comigo com essa intimidade e... – Sasaki olhava pro lado oposto e cantarolava. Estava ignorando-o.

- Uryu, você parece ser um cara legal. – Chamou-o novamente pelo nome.

-...

- Uryu... Seu nome é legal, Uryu!

- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR DE URYU!

- Calei-me. – Então a ruiva ficou quieta. Chegou ao local e quando foi tirar a zanpakutou da bainha, podia se ouvir que o hollow já havia morrido. – Mas que diabos... – Olhou e viu o quincy com seu arco (e o que mais um quincy usaria?).

- Vejo que se surpreendeu com minhas habilidades. – Ajeitou os olhos e sorriu de canto.

- Eu fico impressionada é como você tem coragem pra andar até aqui com essas roupas, Uryu. – Fez uma cara de quem não tem interesse em nada.

- Já falei pra me chamar de Ishida e... MINHAS ROUPAS NÃO SÃO ESTRANHAS!

- Poxa, eu queria atacar um pouco os hollows. – O ignorou de novo. Uryu ficou com vontade de quebrar o pescoço de Sasaki. – Eles viraram purpurina antes de eu sacar a espada. URYU, VOCÊ É UM FOMINHA! PAPA-FRAG! ROUBOU MEU ALVO! EU TE ODEIO!

- Pelo menos isso é recíproco... – Disse em um tom inaudível.

- Uryu, eu preciso de um lugar pra ficar durante uma semana. Como você é meu amigo, posso ficar na sua casa? – Os óculos de Uryu trincaram.

- AMIGOS?

- Sim. – Fez um sinal de paz e amor e sorriu.

- LONGE DE MIM!

- Huh? Hã? POR QUÊ?! NÃO SOMOS AMIGOS?!

- Claro que não, de onde tirou essa idéia absurda?

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Uryu... – Os olhos dela se encheram de (supostas) lágrimas. – NÃO QUERO VOLTAR PRA AQUELE LUGAR HORRÍVEL! ERA MUITO ESCURO E... – Fingia chorar.

- Huh? Nã... Não chore! – Ele entra em desespero. Fez uma garota chorar. – Tudo bem! Você pode ficar na minha casa... Mas não chore e... – A garota o abraçou, deixando-o sem-graça.

- KYAAAH! VALEU URYU! – Berrou. Parecia outra pessoa.

- Totalmente diferente de dez segundos atrás...

Foram caminhando lentamente até a casa de Uryu. Mas se não fosse o fato de Sasaki estar cantando alguma coisa, poderíamos chamar aquela pequena viagem de tranqüila.

- Como um anjo cruel... Jovem, seja um mito. Mesmo que o vento frio bata a porta de meu peito... Você ainda olha e sorri só para mim. Brilhe e abrace os céus, jovem. Torne-se um mito... – Uryu apenas tampou os ouvidos e estreitou os olhos.

- Ninguém merece...

- Quer que eu cante algo mais do seu agrado? Que tal death metal? – Ela sorriu abobalhada.

- Erm... Melhor não e... – Tarde demais, ela começou a cantar. – PÁRA! PÁRA POR FAVOR!

- Huh? Por quê?

- Não suporto isso!

- Você... É um insensível, Uryu! – Fez bico. – Não sabe o quanto eu sempre quis me tornar cantora quando viva!

- Você... Quer dar lucro a quem vende aparelho auditivo? – Perguntou.

- INSENSÍVEL!

- Apenas realista Rika-san.

- Seu... – Sentiu ganas de matar o quincy.

- Ah, ali sua gigai. – Ishida apontou, sem dar muita importância.

- Obrigada, até que você é legal. Tirando essas suas roupas bizarras.

- MINHAS ROUPAS NÃO SÃO BIZARRAS!

- Ta, ta... – Girou os olhos. – Hora de voltar pra cama, soul candy! – A gigai assentiu, logo a pílula estava no chão (com a ajuda da luva shinigami), Sasaki entrou no corpo falso e guardou a soul candy do recipiente Ginnosuke (o gato com sorriso malicioso) no bolso. – Bom, vamos embora pra tua casa logo.

O quincy apenas assentiu e logo voltaram ao seu caminho. Uryu nem esperava que a garota pudesse tornar a sua vida num verdadeiro inferno.

_**Fim do primeiro capítulo!**_


End file.
